dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 190
Episode 190 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. Highlights *Paul's 11 year old girlfriend makes an appearance. *TJ reveals his fantasies. *Vegan Gains pussies out. Videos Played #MIDNIGHT ROUGE - Gothic Knife Review #Star Wars The Force Awakens: Max Landis is sexist and Rey is a Mary Sue *spoilers* #Howard Stern SLAMS PewDiePie (Anti-Podcast Rant) #AMAZING ATHEIST, Video Games Are JUST FOR KIDS - HBC Podcast Highlights #Trump and Cruz "Make Up" at GOP Debate #Can A Transsexual Be Pro Black As Well? Tommy Sotomayor Says Hell NO & Here's Why! Start Of The Show The show started out with Ben trying to correctly frame Scotty. TJ announce that Vegan Gains will be late due to him being a coward. After giving some updates on the meetup and shilling dinoaur t-shirts they brought on Repzion and Paul. Repzions mic was complete ass. Repzion was acting like a total faggot for ten minutes. Paul was with his girlfreind announcing his divorce with his wife and that he moved from the shit-hole that is California to Texas. He also talked about the shit he'll do during the DP meetup. The DP discussed how TJ corrupted Repzion's fragile little mind. TJ and Repzion discussed their sexual relationships with each-other. Ben felt extremely uncomfortable after getting a hard on from hearing TJ and Repzion's sexual fantasies. They continued the uncomfortable sex talk when Paul's girlfriend discussed the shape of Paul's dick They brought on some creepy Swiss patreon fuck. After talking about his country, they have him do an impression of Vegan Gains. He performed and got a round of applause. Then go on to discuss how much of a pussy Vegan Gains is and how Repzion is fucking cancer. They start the videos with the Troll Or Not A Troll segment. The video was of a man showing off his knife collection. Everyone (with the exception of Ben, whose vote shouldn't matter as he's not a person) says he's not a troll. The peasants then move into Max Landis saying Star Wars is sexist towards men and Rey is a Mary Sue. His bullshit is so obvious that even the Swedish piece of shit is able to refute it. They cover more of his bullshit, including him calling Han "Houn". Middle Of The Show They then move onto a clip of Howard Stern dissing podcasts, saying it's not a medium where someone can support themselves. They cover other out of touch things such as thinking PewDiePie can't be popular. They then discuss Vegan Gains again, who still hasn't come on the show though. The peasants then move onto the mail segment. The first piece of mail they open inlcudes a Union Jack flag and flapjacks. The third piece of mail is a package including mana teas, a vape pen, and some other shit. The third piece of mail is a Thor hammar for TJ, a bane mask for Ben, and a broken stein for Scotty. They then open two letters of people who love Scotty. The last piece of mail is a person who hopes to get his music more popularity. TJ then eat his dreams and shat them out. They then move onto some shitty podcast of some dudes watching TJ. They call TJ a nerd while one of them has a Master Splinter shirt and they have a Mario poster in the backround. They then reveal though their speech that they're Canadian. They strawman the fuck out of TJ and pisses off everyone. They're complete hypocrates and everyone hates them. End Of The Show The peasants move on from these pricks. Paul brings up how someone in the chat is spamming how he's going to murder him. They start their Crazy People segment with Caiden Cowcunt defending Trump attacking Cruz. Caiden says how he has 'friends' in conservative radio, then read shit off for a long ass time before commenting. The then annouce that they believe Vegan Gains will not show up, and Repzion will save his questions for the next time. The peasants then move onto a Tommy Sotomayor. He attacks trans people, but rest assured, he still takes time to attack black woman. He then claims that black people who are surrounded by female family members decide to become women, because... Uh... Fuck knows. Tommy said more bullshit and jerked himself off to his own jokes. Repzion brings up GradeAUnderA and how he should be on the show. Paul then starts Storytime With Paul, and tells the story of when he was a kid and found Playboys in his uncles bathroom under National Geographic magazines. Paul went into this bathroom so often and for so long that his family began to worry about him. His uncle gave him several magazines as a gift, which he procedded to hide in his play house. Paul begins to start telling how he showed the magazines to his friend, but then goes into a quicker story about his friend putting a plastic screwdriver in his ass. Paul gets back on track and tells how he charged all his friends to look at the magazines. He made quite a bit of money from this, but his money and magazines were taken by his mom after a friend snitched. Paul then tells several small stories, one being his friend not understanding how the jail playhouse works and being stuck there for 6 hours, and the other being a hide and seek spot that him and his friend made. The peasants say some things about Repzion then wrap up the show. The wraping up was cancelled by Paul and Repzion talking about shock collars. TJ gets hungry and forces the show to end. Quotes * "I can see it but I can't unsee it." - Paul on the troll or not a troll. * "I use the internet to teach me and learn me things!" - Ben imitates Howard Stern. * "Face palm!" - TJ's response to Howard. * "I would like to see that." - TJ thinking of Trump fucking his daughter. Trivia *This episode set a record for the most live viewers. *Howard Stern is out of touch. *Repzion was bored by Storytime With Paul. *It's the first episode where someone didn't show after scheduling. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Patreon Guests Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego Category:Episodes featuring Mr. Repzion